TavrosxAbused Depressed Artistic Reader PAIN
by DeadlyRoseGarden
Summary: You are new at school. You don't want anything to do with anyone, yet they want everything to do with you. Your mother died when you were young and your father abused you everyday afterwards. Now you have to hide this from everyone at school. That's gonna be pretty hard thanks to your multiple artistic talents.
1. Chapter 1

_((A/N:: Just so you all know: (f/n)= first name. (l/n)=last name. (e/c)=eye color. (y/t) your town. And Now You Know:o) ))_

pART oNE: tHE nEW gIRL

_Name?: (f/n) (l/n)_

_Age?: 16 years old_

_School?: no school just yet._

_Home?: shitty_

_Life In Total?: A living hell not worth living._

You scribbled the words into a brand new personal journal that you won't let anyone see. Some say its a diary, but you really didn't give a damn what they call it.

You lived alone with your dad, who didn't care if you went to school or not. You had to buy your new school supplies, because he didn't spend money on 'Trash'. All your school stuff sat neatly in your bag in the corner of your new bed room.

Oh yeah. You just moved to (y/t). Your dad had gotten a new job here, and if it weren't for the fact he got taxes back for having you here he would've left you on the streets back home.

Luckily it was still summer, up until tomorrow, so it didn't bother your schedule.

At your new school, you already made plans. You wouldn't befriend anyone for the fear of them making the hole in your heart bigger. You would pass all of your classes so you wouldn't have to get tutoring from someone. Last but not least, you wouldn't show any emotion. You were just going to be a dark void that didn't want anything to do with human life.

You sigh. If your mother was here she'd comfort you without knowing it like she used to, but she can't... Not anymore...

You twist the ever so important little golden heart shaped ring with three diamonds around your ring finger. You haven't taken this ring off since it was given to you by your Aunt Shadow. She told you it belong to your mother, so of course you listened. But then you didn't know it was her wedding ring. And now you do.

You sigh again, blowing a strand of hair out of your face.

You got on the school bus, sitting in the first seat. People already tried talking to you but you simply ignored them. That was pretty easy since you had your iPod on with the volume tuned Ito the highest volume level.

The bus made several more stops before arriving at you're new school. You got off the bus last, and followed the rest of the students into the cafeteria. They all sat at tables which got filled pretty quickly.

You spotted an empty table at the farthest corner of the cafeteria. You sat there for what seemed like forever Before looking at your schedule that you had gotten during the summer.

_'Art four in room 326. Math in room 123. Science in room 106. Computers in lab 4. Lunch here in the cafeteria. Dance in gym 4. Reading in room 415. Social Studies in 312. And Preforming Arts in room 214.' _You go through the list in your head. You look up only to meet with the face of a gray skinned boy saying something. You jump backwards, making the chair your sitting in to fall as well causing you to hit your head on the tiled floor. "Owww.." You groan. Your headphones had fallen out of your ears during the fall. "Are you okay, sis?!" The boy asked a worried expression across his face._  
_

"Yes I'm fine if you consider being scared by some one you don't know, falling backwards and hitting your head on the floor, then yes I'm fucking fine!" You growl standing up. He sighed with relife. "Good thing you didn't hurt yourself, sis" he smiled.

You roll your (e/c) eyes, fixing your chair. You look at the boy to get a closer look at him. He had golden eyes, grey skin and huge ass horns on top of his head. He wore a black short sleeved shirt with some weird symbol on it and polka dot jeans.

"What's your name sis?" He asked. You just stared at him.

"(F/n)" you reply, wrapping your head phones around your iPod.

"Nice name sis! I'm Gamzee" He tells you. It was then when you realized he wore clown makeup. "I was wondering if you'd like to eat with me and a friend of mine at lunch since youre new and all, sis." He says.

You raise an eye brow, questioning him, but nod anyways. There went your 'not going to make friends' plan.

The bell rings indicating everyone should get their sorry asses to class. At least that's what you call the bell. You and Gamzee walk out of the cafeteria and to your own classes.


	2. Chapter 2

_((A/N:: Just so you all know: (f/n)= first name. (l/n)=last name. (e/c)=eye color. (y/t) your town. And Now You Know:o) ))_

pART TWO: tHIS FEELING I HAVE

You sighed as you walked towards the cafeteria. It's lunch and it already feels like a long ass day. "(F/N)! Wait up!" You heard the familiar voice of Gamzee call out to you. You stop and turn on your heel to see Gamzee pushing a guy in a wheel chair.

The guy had huge horns as well, but out the sides. He wore a similar shirt to Gamzee but with a different symbol. His hair was done sort of like a short mow hawk and his skin was also grey.

They approached closer, you standing there tapping your foot on the ground. "This is my friend Tavros. Tavros this is (f/n). She just came here" Gamzee introduced the two of you. You nod in response. Tavros gave you a small smile and a wave, a rustic looking blush forming over his cheeks.

An awkward silence followed, leavening you shuffling your feet. "Let's go get lunch" Gamzee said breaking the ice that chilled the air. You and Tavros nod. Gamzee pushed Tavros to a table and told you to go get your lunch that he'd be there in a bit.

You did as he said and stood in one of the three lines to chose from. As you stood there you heard a few girls in front of you gossiping. Of course they also had grey skin and horns.

"I can't believe she's going to eat lunch with a killer and the weakling. She obviously has no taste in men." The one with broken(?) glasses said to the girls around her. "Maybe she doesn't know. I mean she's new right?" Says another with a green hoodie.

_'they can't be talking about me... Or can they?' _ You hung your head low, your (h/c) hair covering your face. You were the only new person at this school. And the three in front of you, you knew their names. Vriska, Nepeta, and Aradia. Aradia hadn't said anything. She looked at you, but looked away before making it obvious.

You walk back to the table to find Tavros alone. "Hey. Where's Gamzee?" You ask setting your tray to a seat next to Tavros. "He went to go get our food. I can't get mine because it's hard to hold a tray and wheel my self around is pretty difficult to do.

You nod. The silence stays until Gamzee comes back with two trays of food. One for Tavros the other for him. Gamzee talked. And you didn't mean just for a few seconds to hold a conversation. He just went on and on. It was hard not to stifle a laugh at him, while Tavros rolled his eyes.

*tAVROS' POV*

When Gamzee told me that a new girl would be joining us, I hadn't expected her to be as beautiful as you. I-I mean yeah who wouldn't think that?

But there was something that told me you weren't being who you truly were, something was holding you back.

When I saw you, I expected you to ask why I was in a wheelchair like everyone does, but you just nodded and w-well accepted me. It was new. A new feeling I never felt before. Not even being with Vriska I felt this way.

After you got your lunch, you seemed upset about something, just when I was about to ask you what's wrong Gamzee showed up. After him showing you his awesome skill of being able to talk for what seems like an eternity, you looked like you were feeling better.

I guess Gamzee saw how upset you looked too, because his golden eyes landed on me when he smiled at you. Soon enough the bell rang and our lunch ended. I-I guess you could say I was a little upset, but I just didn't want to leave you.

That was when I realized we had theater/performing arts together. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing you again. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.


	3. Chapter 3

_((A/N:: Just so you all know: (f/n)= first name. (L/n)= last name. (f/c)= fave color (f/s)= fave soda. And Now You Know:o) ))_

pART THREE: pAIN HITS THE BODY AND SOUL.

You had Tavros for theater. He showed you the ropes of backstage and he also showed you to your next class. Time passed quickly.

In dance, Aradia showed you the movements and gave you a CD of all the song they were dancing to. When you listened to them you noticed the people who originally sang them weren't. It was some of the students here.

You walked home instead of taking the bus. You'd rather not go home quickly. For all you knew your dad was home, and that ment pain.

As you got closer to home you started walking slower. You've always dreaded heading home ever since fifth grade, two months after your mother "left". Tears prick out of your (e/c) eyes. Before the tears could fall, you shook them away.

You can't, and I mean **can't **show any emotion. It would mean you were weak. You walked up to your house. No one was home. This shocked you for several moments until you realized your dad wasnt coming home till midnight tonight.

You ran into your house and fist bumped the air. "Yeeeees~" you say cheerfully. You threw your bag onto the ground, just to pick it up again so you could place it in your room.

You changed into a pair of kapris and a (f/c) tang top. You bolted out of the house with you iPod, into the back yard, hopping over the fence, straight into the woods.

You walked until you came across a bunch of vines that blocked your path. You pushed the vines out of the way and waltzed into a clearing. You found the clearing a few months ago when you were crying your eyes out. Since then it became a place you came to when ever you had the chance, like today for example.

You had a wireless CD player and small speakers that hooked up to it. There was also a few (f/s) that were unopened in the roots of the trees. You sighed happily as you placed you placed a CD in the CD player.

The first song that played was Complicated by Avril Lavigne. You and some of your old friends back home created dances to all of your favorite songs. This one being one of them. You started dancing by yourself, a small smile on your face.

Your friends back home aren't your friends anymore, except for two of them. They all abandoned you when they found out what happened to you everyday. They were such fuckasses.

++++++++++Time skip brought to you by the Strider Brothers!+++++++++++

The next day was amazing. Not only had you had a good day, but you and Aradia had become friends. She ate with you, Tav, and Gam that day too.

Soon the perfectly good day had to take a wrong turn when you got home. Your dad was home today. Fear struck your eyes as you walked closer to your new home. You opened the front door and saw your father on the couch. "Hello father" you solemnly say as you closed the door making it completely dark. You place your bag on the floor as feet shuffled around.

You feel a fist pound into your face as well as glass shattering against your skin. Tears fall from your eyes, as blood spills from your cuts. Multiple punches and kicks hit you making you cry even more.

After two hours of beating you, your dad stops and walks away. You pull your self off the ground, grabbing your things before retreating to your room, where you jumped out of your bedroom window and into the woods.

Tears continued to fall as you sat in the clearing. You took out a small blade and stared at it. As much as you wanted to give into taking your life, you just couldn't bring yourself to do it. The images of Tavros, Gamzee, and Aradia kept coming into your mind.

You could see them crying over you if you did, you didn't want to cause then any pain so you took the knife gently against your skin. You made sure you didn't cut a vein or cut too deeply.

After a while you walk back home, the tears slowly coming to a stop.

You lay in your bed, pain hurting you all over your body and soul.


End file.
